


Wiejska przygoda

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly i Sherlock wybierają się poza miasto. Niespodziewanie ich samochód się psuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiejska przygoda

\- Co się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona Molly, kiedy samochód, którym jechali nagle się zatrzymał w szczerym polu.   
Od samego początku ta wyprawa niezbyt się jej podobała. Miała wolny weekend i chciała na spokojnie spędzić go w zaciszu swojego mieszkania, ale Sherlock tak długo wiercił jej dziurę w brzuchu, że w końcu się poddała. Poza tym doskonale wiedziała, że nawet gdyby odmówiła to te dwa dni i tak nie byłby dla niej spokojne, bo ciągle zamartwiałaby się czy przypadkiem nie wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. Od ponad miesiąca nie miał żadnej ciekawej sprawy, więc kiedy trafiła mu się okazja zbadania rzekomo nawiedzonego domu, nie przeszkadzało mu, że znajduje się on w jakiejś wsi zabitej dechami kilkaset kilometrów za Londynem.   
O dziwo doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie chce tej podróży odbywać samotnie. Pierwszym kandydatem do dotrzymania mu towarzystwa był oczywiście John, ale okazało się, że Mary i Emily złapały jakąś paskudną grypę i nie może zostawić ich samych. Zresztą sam Watson też nie czuł się najlepiej. Potem na myśl przyszedł mu Lestrade, ale ten z kolei był w trakcie śledztwa, które można by zakończyć w ciągu godziny, ale oczywiście Scotland Yard przedłużał wszystko do granic możliwości. Już wydawało się, że będzie się musiał wybrać sam, kiedy dowiedział się, że Molly jest wolna. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, trochę zajęło mu nakłonienie jej do tego wyjazdu, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła.   
Pierwotnie miał w planach podróż pociągiem – wydawało się, to najwygodniejsze, ale szybko okazało się, że w pobliżu tego zadupia nie ma żadnych stacji kolejowych. Jak ci ludzie tam w ogóle funkcjonują? Mógł się założyć, że żaden z mieszkańców w życiu nie odbył dłuższej wycieczki niż do wsi obok. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak wynająć samochód i dokulać się do celu dziurawymi, podrzędnymi, wiejskimi drogami. Niezbyt odpowiadała mu ta perspektywa, ale wolał to niż kolejne nudne dni na Baker Street.   
Po trzech godzinach jazdy Molly nadal nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do widoku Sherlocka za kierownicą. Niby nie było to nic niezwykłego, a jednak wydawało się to takie… nienaturalne. Większość podróży odbyli w ciszy, zakłóconej szumem wydobywającym się z radia. Teraz jednak, kiedy auto zagruchało niepokojąco i odmówiło dalszej jazdy, patolog musiała przerwać milczenie.   
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – odparł detektyw, przyglądając się desce rozdzielczej, jakby tam znajdowała się odpowiedź. Niestety nie świeciła się żadna z kontrolek, która mogłaby wyjaśnić to niespodziewane zatrzymanie – Nie jestem mechanikiem, tylko sporadycznym kierowcą.   
Molly widząc bezradność Holmesa, zaczęła szukać czegoś w obszernej torebce. Sama też nie znała się na samochodach, więc pozostawało im tylko jedno wyjście. Kiedy w końcu znalazła swój telefon, okazało się to i tak bezcelowe, bo urządzenie nie łapało zasięgu. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym z rozmachem otworzyła drzwi auta i wysiadła.   
\- Co robisz? – spytał Sherlock, który dopiero usłyszawszy trzaśniecie, zorientował się, że patolog opuściła pojazd.   
\- Idę szukać zasięgu – odparła Molly, rozglądając się dookoła – Chyba, że chcesz tu tkwić do czasu, aż zauważy nas jakiś rolnik w rozklekotanym traktorze.   
Biorąc pod uwagę, że tak naprawdę znajdowali się pośrodku niczego, mogliby się nawet tego nie doczekać. Bez zastanowienia doktor Hooper ruszyła przed siebie, obracając telefon w różne strony, w nadziei, że pojawią się jakieś kreski.   
Lekko zdezorientowany detektyw zamknął samochód i podążył za nią. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać, że nie ma lepszego pomysłu na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Nie mógł także zostawić Molly samej w tym szczerym polu. Mimo wszystko czuł się za nią w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny. Trzymał się dwa kroki za nią, rozglądając się wokoło. Liczył na to, że gdzieś na horyzoncie pojawi się jakiś budynek czy choćby inny pojazdy. Zważywszy jednak na to, że od dłuższego czasu, nawet kiedy jeszcze jechali, nic ich nie mijało, to chyba marne na to szanse.   
Tak się zagapił, że nie zauważył, iż patolog nagle się zatrzymała i wpadł na nią, o mało co jej nie taranując. Uchronił jednak ją i siebie przed upadkiem, łapiąc ją w talii, tym samym utrzymując równowagę. Doktor Hooper nadal wpatrzona w telefon, zdawała się w ogóle nie zawracać na to uwagi. Sherlock nie ściągając dłoni z jej bioder, zerknął jej przez ramię.   
\- I co? – spytał.   
W pełni skupiona Molly nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jego głos zabrzmiał niebezpiecznie blisko.   
\- Przez chwilę miałam jedną kreskę – odparła, przesuwając się nieco w lewo na skraj pobocza – O! Coś jest! – zawołała radośnie i ruszyła w stronę pola, tym samym uwalniając się z dotyku detektywa.   
Holmes spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.   
\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam iść?   
\- Jestem pewna, że nie chcę tu czekać z założonymi rękami, aż ktoś nas wspaniałomyślnie uratuje – odparła, po czym zaczęła przedzierać się przez gąszcz dzikich roślin.   
\- A nie lepiej trzymać się drogi? Są większe szanse, że może w końcu gdzieś dojdziemy.   
Molly spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco.   
\- Nikt nie każe ci iść ze mną. Możesz to zostać i czekać na cud.   
Sherlock stał na poboczu przez kilka chwil, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Oddalanie się od głównej drogi wydawało mu się kiepskim pomysłem. W końcu musiała ona dokądś prowadzić, a więc wcześniej czy później musieli trafić na jakieś oznaki cywilizacji. Pchanie się w zarośnięte pole to jego zdaniem czysta głupota. Ostatecznie postanowił się jednak na nią porwać, bo roślinność była dość wysoka i Molly zaczęła w niej ginąć, tym samym znikając mu z pola widzenia.   
Dziwił się sam sobie jak bardzo zaczęło mu zależeć na patolog. Oczywiście nigdy nie była mu tak zupełnie obojętna. Ale ostatnio myślał o niej zaskakująco często. I dość ciepło. Zwracał większą uwagę na jej nastroje, odpowiadał na jej niezobowiązujące pogawędki, starał się zachowywać jak na prawdziwego przyjaciela przystało. I ku jego zaskoczeniu, dobrze się w tej roli czuł. Oczywiście był przyjacielem Johna, ale przyjaźń z kobietą rządzi się swoimi prawami, które przez dłuższy czas były dla Sherlocka czarną magią. Pomału zaczynał jednak dostrzegać te zasady i je stosować. Dzięki temu odkrył, że naprawdę dobrze czuje się w towarzystwie Molly i szukał go nie tylko w kostnicy czy laboratorium, ale także poza pracą. Cieszyło go więc, że zgodziła się z nim wybrać na tę wyprawę. Niepokoił go tylko fakt, że ta relacja zaczęła zmierzać w nieco innym kierunku. A przynajmniej on coraz częściej łapał się na myśli, że doktor Hooper może być dla niego kimś znacznie więcej niż tylko dobrą przyjaciółką.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go niespodziewany krzyk. Natychmiast przyspieszył kroku, rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, ponieważ Molly nagle zniknęła mu z oczu. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło się jej stać na tym odludziu, więc musiał jak najszybciej się tego dowiedzieć. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby spotkała ją jakaś krzywda.   
Znalazł ją kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Siedziała na ziemi, trzymając się za lewą kostkę, a na jej twarzy malował się wyraz bólu.   
\- Co się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony, klękając przy niej.   
\- Źle stanęłam i poślizgnęłam się na tym kamieniu – wskazała lezący nieopodal głaz, który niewiadomo skąd się tam wziął. – Chyba jest skręcona.   
Bądź, co bądź Molly była lekarzem i potrafiła rozpoznać podstawowe urazy. Chociaż oczywiście diagnozowanie ich na samej sobie nie było przyjemne.   
\- Od razu mówiłem, że zapuszczanie się w to pole to kiepski pomysł – mruknął detektyw, przyglądając się jej kostce – Przeszliśmy taki kawał, a sygnału ani widu, ani słychu.   
Patolog była zbyt skupiona na bólu, aby zwracać uwagę na jego krytyczne komentarze.   
\- Złapałam właśnie jedną kreskę i dlatego nie zauważyłam tego kamienia – odparła – Weź moją komórkę i idź dalej. Myślę, że już niedaleko powinieneś złapać na tyle zasięgu, aby dało się bez problemów zadzwonić.   
\- A niby do kogo miałbym wykonać ten telefon? – spytał Sherlock, nie bardzo wierząc w powodzenie planu doktor Hooper.   
Ta spojrzała na niego wymownie.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że tylko jedna osoba będzie w stanie wyciągnąć nas z tego buszu.   
\- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował natychmiast – Nie będę prosił go o pomoc!   
Molly westchnęła ciężko.   
\- Nie zachowuj się jak rozkapryszone dziecko – skarciła go – W tej chwili nie mamy innego wyjścia.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru do niego dzwonić! – nadal burzył się Holmes.   
\- W takim razie ja to zrobię – odparła hardo patolog, próbując podnieść się z ziemi.   
Nie było to jednak dobre posuniecie. Kiedy tylko stanęła na kontuzjowanej nodze, przeszła ją kolejna fala bólu. O mało co nie upadła znów na ziemię, ale detektyw na szczęście ją podtrzymał.   
\- Nigdzie dalej nie idziesz – oznajmił stanowczo.   
Nie było takiej opcji, aby pozwolił jej kontynuować tę bezsensowną wędrówkę.   
\- Chyba jednak muszę, skoro ty nie masz zamiaru wezwać pomocy! – warknęła, próbując wyrwać się z jego objęć. On jednak oczywiście na to nie pozwolił.   
\- Już dobrze – starał się ją uspokoić, ale dopiero po chwili przestała się szamotać. Jak na kobietę, której coś dolega, miała naprawdę dużo siły – Zadzwonię – zapewnił niechętnie.   
Molly przez moment uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, ale zaraz potem na jej twarz powrócił grymas bólu.   
\- W takim razie weź telefon i idź, a ja tutaj zaczekam.   
Było oczywistym, że doktor Hooper nie dojdzie nigdzie o własnych siłach. Sherlockowi nawet nie przemknęło przez myśl, aby jej na to pozwolić. Jednocześnie nie odpowiadała mu także perspektywa dalszego samotnego marszu.   
\- Nie zostawię cię tutaj samej. A jak ktoś cię napadnie? Nie będziesz nawet w stanie uciec!   
Molly spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.   
\- Sherlock, jesteśmy w środku szczerego pola. Od ponad godziny nie natknęliśmy się na żywą duszę. Naprawdę sadzisz, że mogłoby mnie spotkać coś gorszego niż do tej pozy? Za to nie wiem jak ty, ale mnie nie uśmiecha się spędzenie nocy na tym pustkowiu, więc z łaski swojej weź ten telefon i szukaj tego cholernego zasięgu!   
Irytacja patolog wyraźnie cały czas rosła. Pulsująca kostka pewnie tylko pogarszała sprawę. Detektyw nie miał jednak zamiaru dać się zbyć. Sam tego nie rozumiał, ale podświadomie nie chciał rozstawać się z doktor Hooper. Jakby nie patrząc, to przez niego znaleźli się w takiej kiepskiej sytuacji. Musiał w końcu przejąć inicjatywę i jakoś ich z tego wyciągnąć.   
Tylko jedno rozwiązanie przyszło mu do głowy.   
\- Wezmę cię na barana.   
Oczy Molly prawie wyskoczyły z orbit.   
\- Żartujesz?!   
Nie była pewna, co ją bardziej zaskoczyło – sama niedorzeczna propozycja czy wizja, w której Sherlock Holmes niesie ją na plecach przez to odludzie.   
\- Nie, Molly. Mówię poważnie. Nie zostawię cię tutaj - nadal wydawał się nie przekonana, więc musiał użyć innego argumentu – Ja zgodziłem się zadzwonić, więc tym musisz przystać na moją propozycję. Coś za coś. A jak nie, to dalej będziemy tu tkwić.   
Patolog zagryzła dolną wargę. Nadal była sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu. Skoro jednak detektyw postanowił ją niejako szantażować, chyba nie miała wyboru. Naprawdę nie chciała tu spędzić ani minuty dłużej, jeśli nie było to konieczne.   
\- Dobra – mruknęła – Ale jak ci będzie za ciężko, masz mi od razu o tym powiedzieć.   
Holmes przewrócił tylko oczami. Molly powinna wiedzieć, że gdyby przypuszczał, że jej nie uniesie, to w ogóle by tego nie proponował.   
\- Spokojnie – odparła, ustawiając się do niej plecami – Ostatnio chyba trochę schudłaś.   
Doktor Hooper nie była pewna czy ta uwaga była bliższa komplementowi czy obeldze. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, tylko posłusznie objęła detektywa za ramiona i pozwoliła mu chwycić się za nogi. Cała operacja przebiegła szybko, bez problemów i już po chwili Molly znalazła się na plecach Sherlocka. Szczerze mówiąc, czuła się nieco dziwnie. Rzadko kiedy zdarzał im się tak bliski, fizyczny kontakt, a jeśli już to trwał on naprawdę krótko. Tutaj jednak zapowiadało się na dość długą wyprawę.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Holmes, odwracając głowę tak, aby spojrzeć na nią kątem oka.   
\- Tak – odparła, kiwając na potwierdzenie.   
\- No to ruszamy – mruknął detektyw.   
Panowała między nimi cisza. Sherlock szedł dość powoli, patrząc pod nogi. Nie chciał napotkać żadnej innej przeszkody, bo gdyby i jemu coś się stało, to utknęliby tu na dobre. Molly natomiast jedną ręką mocno obejmowała detektywa, a w drugiej trzymała telefon, póki co bezskutecznie wypatrując na ekranie kolejnych kresek zasięgu.   
Holmes skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie odczuł różnicy, niosąc dodatkowy ciężar. Nie był on jednak przytłaczający. Patolog była raczej drobna, więc noszenie jej nie powinno być jakimś wielkim wyzwaniem. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, bo do tej pory nie miał okazji brać na barana żadnej kobiety. Musiał jednak przyznać, że to nie waga stanowiła największy problem, ale bliskość drugiej osoby. Na początku czuł się nieco niezręcznie, ale w sumie było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie.   
\- Stój! – krzyknęła nagle doktor Hooper, a detektyw zatrzymał się posłusznie – Trochę w lewo. Teraz do przodu. Nie, jednak pół kroku w tył. Ciut w prawo.   
Sherlock stosował się do tych wskazówek, ale po kilku chwilach miał już dość ciągłego zmieniania kierunku.   
\- Molly, zdecyduj się! – zawołał poirytowany.   
\- To powiedz zasięgowi, żeby się zdecydował, a nie mnie! – warknęła, po czym znów skupiła swoją uwagę na telefonie – No i pięknie! Właśnie go wystraszyłeś i zniknął!   
\- Kto?! – spytał zdezorientowany detektyw.   
\- Zasięg!   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko ze zrezygnowaniem.   
\- Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale twoje poczucie humoru jest coraz gorsze – skomentował, za co zarobił mocne uderzenie w ramię.   
\- Próbowałam rozluźnić atmosferę, bo jakbyś nie zauważył jesteśmy w naprawdę kiepskiej sytuacji – odparła oburzona.   
\- Zauważyłem, ale twoje marne żarty jej nie polepszają! – odburknął.   
\- Skoro tak cię to irytuje, to trzeba było mnie zostawić przy tym kamieniu! Albo w ogóle nie zabierać mnie na tę durną wyprawę! – odkrzyknęła wściekła.   
Naprawdę miała tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć. Kostka nadal ją bolała, zasięgu wciąż nie można było uświadczyć, a do tego jeszcze Sherlockowi zachciało się wszczynać słowną potyczkę.   
\- To nie wyprawa jest durna, tylko twoja decyzja, aby iść w to pole! Od początku było wiadomo, że niczego tutaj nie znajdziemy!   
\- O! Mądry się znalazł! Nikt ci nie kazał za mną iść!   
\- I ciekawe co byś zrobiła z tą skręconą kostką, skoro nawet nie byłabyś w stanie do mnie zadzwonić!   
\- To nie byłby już twój problem! Na pewno bym sobie jakoś poradziła!   
Po chwili krzyczeli już niemal równocześnie, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie żale i wzajemne pretensje. Sherlock miał w zwyczaju w takich sytuacjach być w ciągłym ruchu. Paradoksalnie pozwalało mu się to skupić. Dlatego też, zupełnie nieświadomie znów ruszył przed siebie. Przemieszczali się tak przez kilkanaście minut, ciągle się kłócąc. Każde z nich używało coraz bardziej absurdalnych argumentów, ani myśląc o zakończeniu tej bezsensownej sprzeczki. Molly wytykała właśnie detektywowi brak humanitarnego traktowania jej kota, kiedy nagle ucichła w pół zdania.   
\- I co?! – warknął Holmes – Języka ci w gębie zabrakło?   
Patolog nie odpowiedziała od razu, tylko wyciągnęła rękę i wskazała na coś przed sobą. Sherlock spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.   
\- Widzisz to co ja czy od tego wszystkiego mam już zwidy? – szepnęła doktor Hooper.   
Detektyw z początku sam miał wątpliwości. Po ponad godzinie oglądania tylko polnej roślinności, jakaś mała chatka widoczna na skraju horyzontu wydawała się nierzeczywista. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że wreszcie los się do nich uśmiechnął.   
\- No to jesteśmy uratowani! – zawołała radośnie Molly, mocniej obejmując Holmesa.   
Ten odetchnął z ulgą i czym prędzej ruszył w stronę ich, jak mieli nadzieję, wybawienia. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem domek się przybliżał, a ich radość rosła. Mordercza, do tej pory bezowocna wędrówka dobiegała końca. Kiedy dotarli przed budynek, okazał się naprawdę niewielki, ale zadbany. Z dużą pewnością ktoś w nim mieszkał. Zapukali, z niecierpliwością czekając na odpowiedź. Niedługo potem drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich niska staruszka. Wydawała się zupełnie nie zdziwiona widokiem styranego mężczyzny niosącego na plecach przyjaźnie uśmiechającą się kobietę. Odwzajemniła ten gest.   
\- Kolejni turyści, co to im pojazd rozkraczył się na środku drogi? – spytała przyjaźnie.   
\- Skąd pani wie? – odparła zaskoczona patolog.   
\- Oh, kochana… Nie wy pierwsi i nie ostatni – zaśmiała się staruszka, robiąc miejsce w progu, aby mogli wejść. Strop był tak nisko usytuowany, że Sherlock musiał się schylić, aby o niego nie zahaczyć, co z Molly na plecach było nie lada wyczynem – Szczerze mówiąc, to ja się wam młodym dziwię, że się na takie odludzie pchacie. Ja to już stara jestem i mnie tam pustkowie nie przeszkadza, ale przed wami to przecież świat otworem stoi… A was dzieci drogie, co tutaj sprowadza?   
Zawsze do bólu szczery detektyw chciał na to pytanie odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdę, ale doktor Hooper mu na to nie pozwoliła. Nie sądziła bowiem, aby staruszka chciała gościć ludzi, którzy zajmują się zwłokami i tropieniem duchów. Lepiej udawać miłą parę, która po prostu się zgubiła.   
\- Mieliśmy zamiar odwiedzić rodzinne strony – odparła z uśmiechem.   
Holmes odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie. Starsza kobieta na szczęście tego nie zauważyła.   
\- Usiądźcie sobie – wskazała im krzesła przy ciężkim, dębowym stole – Widzę, złociutka, że masz coś z kostką – zwróciła się do Molly – Zaraz jakoś temu zaradzimy.   
Gospodyni zaczęła szukać czegoś w szufladach starych mebli kuchennych, a w tym czasie Sherlock ostrożnie posądził patolog na wskazanym miejscu. Sam opadł na krzesło obok. Już dawno nie czuł się tak zmęczony wrażeniami całego dnia. A przecież niektóre sprawy były naprawdę absorbujące. Po chwili wróciła do nich staruszka, niosąc bandaże oraz jakieś dziwne olejki i maści.   
\- Wszystko domowej roboty – oznajmiła – Naturalne. Nie to co te niby cuda farmaceutyczne naszpikowane chemią.   
Kobieta wzięła się za opatrywanie kostki. Molly protestowała mówiąc, że jest lekarzem i sama może to zrobić, ale starsza pani jej na to nie pozwoliła. W międzyczasie detektyw zapytał o telefon stacjonarny, bo z zasięgiem nadal było kiepsko.   
\- Jest w salonie – odparła gospodyni – W końcu musiałam go zamontować, kiedy zaczęło mnie odwiedzać coraz więcej zagubionych wycieczkowiczów.   
Sherlock udał się we wskazanym kierunku, pozostawiając doktor Hooper w rękach staruszki. Panie pogawędziły sobie o naturalnych środkach leczniczych, gdyż starsza kobieta okazała się być zielarką. Dzięki temu patolog dowiedziała się kilku ciekawych rzeczy, które mogłyby być przydatne w jej pracy. Kiedy kostka została już zabandażowana, gospodyni niespodziewanie zmieniła temat.   
\- Przystojny ten twój kawaler – zagadnęła z uśmiechem.   
\- Szkoda tylko, że nie jest mój – odparła Molly z nutką żalu w głosie.   
\- Oczywiście, że jest – zapewniła ją staruszka – Gdyby nie był, nie niósł by cię przez taki kawał drogi.   
Patolog nie zdążyła tego skomentować, ponieważ detektyw wrócił do pomieszczenia z nietęgą miną, a gospodyni niespodziewanie gdzieś się ulotniła.   
\- I co? – spytała – Załatwiłeś wszystko.   
\- Ta… - mruknął Holmes – Ale to był ostatni raz, kiedy proszę go o pomoc. Oczywiście najpierw mnie wyśmiał, a potem zaproponował, że wyśle po nas helikopter. Na szczęście wybiłem mu z głowy ten durnowaty pomysł.   
\- Ej! – zawołała oburzona Molly – Nigdy jeszcze nie leciałam helikopterem!   
\- No to teraz też nie polecisz. Powiedział, że postara się jak najszybciej nas stąd wyciągnąć.   
Doktor Hooper nie miała już ochoty na dalsze potyczki, więc tylko kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Miała naprawdę dość tego dnia i liczyła już tylko na to, że pomoc rzeczywiście szybko się zjawi i zabierze ją do domu. Póki co była jednak skazana na towarzystwo detektywa i przemiłej staruszki, która właśnie pojawiła się w progu pomieszczenia.   
\- To co? Herbatki? 

 

Jakieś dwie godziny później Mycroft stanął przed drzwiami małej, wiejskiej chatki. Oczywiście mógł z misją ratunkową przysłać któregoś ze swoich pracowników czy chociażby Antheę, ale miał akurat luźniejszy dzień i po prostu nie mógł sobie odmówić przyjemności pognębienia swojego młodszego brata.   
Sympatyczna staruszka z uśmiechem wpuściła go do środka.   
\- Pan zapewne przybył po te urocze zguby.   
\- Zgadza się – odparła oficjalnie, choć miał wątpliwości czy Sherlocka można by nazwać uroczym.   
Gospodyni zaprowadziła go do salonu. Widok jaki tam zastał całkiem go zaskoczył. Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się tylko promiennie.   
Detektyw siedział na jednym końcu kanapy, a Molly praktycznie półleżała oparta o jego lewe ramię z wyciągniętymi nogami tak, aby nie forsować skręconej kostki. Holmes obejmował lekko patolog. Oboje byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie.   
\- Widzę, że zmogła ich ta wiejska przygoda – oznajmił szeptem Mycroft, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem temu niecodziennemu obrazkowi.   
\- Wcale im się nie dziwię – odparła tym samym tonem zielarka – Musieli przejść kilka kilometrów. Och, czy nie wyglądają przeuroczo?   
Starszy Holmes spojrzał na kobietę. Był to ten typ, który potrafi przeczuć i przewidzieć coś na długo przed tym, zanim się to wydarzy.   
\- Myśli pani, że coś z tego będzie? – spytał, znów skupiając uwagę na słodko śpiącej parze.   
Staruszka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.   
\- Zdecydowanie.

**Author's Note:**

> I jest kolejny shot :) Następny powinien się ukazać jak zwykle za tydzień.   
> Dzięki za Kudos :)


End file.
